Defying Fate
by Sakura-Chan1345
Summary: It was just another mission,and just another meaningless death. I'm not supposed to feel human emotions, I'm not supposed to fall in love because if I do the price will be my own death. How can I survive when hes so seductive? SasuSak
1. Intro

R&R

No Flames Plz

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Forbidden Love

Prologue

My name is Haruno Sakura. I am 17, I have long rosette hair and emerald eyes. I also have fangs and love the taste of blood, especially human blood. My life was never normal.

I've always hated humans for what they did to my ancestors long ago. And i have a huge resent towards them because of something else but i can't remember what yet.

I' am the princess of my Vampire Coven and one of the best ninja's in my coven as well. I assasinate humans all the time. I love killing them and laughing as they die. I am cold hearted and merciless. That's the role of a vampire. And now the time has come for me to receive the most dangerous mission I will ever be on but it should be a sinch for me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sakura P.O.V

"Have you told him?" I looked cunningly at Ino while thinking of a proper reply.

"No… and I don't plan on telling him."

"Why not?!" My best friend looked at me with questioning eyes so I looked the other way.

"I just can't. I have to leave soon and besides it's over between us." I snotred in a very stubborn way as Ino giggled at me..

"I'm sorry but I have to go the elders are expecting me. Promise not to tell him where I am." I looked right in her eyes and she coudl tell I was dead serious.

"I promise."

With my last look at her I grabbed my bag and leapt out of the window and ran off into the shadows.

The moment I arrived at my parents manor I avoided their petty questions and stalked off to my room. Once I was inside I took out a maroon box. Inside the box was something given to me by someone important; someone special from long ago. My mind was clouded as I tired to remember his face and how we met. Nothing; all I knew was that he gave me this in what seemed to be a past life but that's crazy. I peered down and look at the beautiful scarlet locket. My beautiful locket opened once but never again. _He_ had the key that opened it I'm sure of sure of it. I don't even know anyone that fit's his description from what i can remember all i know is that I'm sure it's his fault that I became a cold hearted killer but it doesn't matter to me anymore.

I took one look in the mirror before I decided what to wear. I tied my long rosette hair up with a scarlet ribbon. I had black pants and a black top put aside for later.(A/n her outfit that is put aside for later basically looks like the ANBU outfit except it's all black)

I grabbed the dress from my bed that my mother put out for me and packed the one beside it. Knowing I would it them for my upcoming mission. I grabbed a few more things before I slipped into my deep scarlet dress. It was a strapless, thigh cut dress. The other dress was a black one of a design close to the scarlet one in which I'am wearing now. I put the locket away and took my leave from my room.

I walked down the stairs and went to face my parents.

"Mother, Father it's time for me to leave. I need to go see the elders for my new mission."

They both looked at me then looked at eachother. My father nodded at my mother as he got up and walked to then end of the room. I knew they knew exactly what my mission was going to be but they didn't want me to know that they knew. My mother looked at me with such a sad expression. I could tell that this was going to be a hard mission from the look in her eyes.

"Do you have everything you'll need to complete your mission?" My father looked over his shoulder as he spoke to me.

"I think so and just for future reference don't tell Gaara where I am."

I again avoided my fathers gaze becasue I knew he was dissapointed in my decision of ending my engagement to Gaara a most powerful Vampire. He walked up to me and handed me something wrapped in a dark gray cloth. I unwrapped it and revealed a katana. It was one that's been passed down in our Vampire Coven for generations.

"I want you to take that with you. It's yours now. Good luck and be careful."

I took one last look at my parents before nodding. I strapped the katana to my back, grabbed my bag and left. Lucky for me my the Elders Manor wasn't far from my house. It didn't take me long to get there. I walked in and went into the den where all the eleders were waiting for me.

"Sakura... are you ready to hear what your mission is?" One of the oldest elders looked at me with questioning eyes.

I nodded and waited to hear what my next mission would be.

"Be well aware that you are risking your life on this mission. You will be attending a school during the day starting tomorrow. The reason for that is so you can get closer to the subject and befriend him. Tsunade is currently posing as the school's principle so that give you an advantage in getting itno all of his classes and you will be staying in one of the school dorms. Your mission is to kill Uchiha Sasuke."

I nodded and walked toward Tsunade, the very person who taught me how to fight. She handed me a school unifrom and a picture of him. God he was gourgeous. He has dark onyx orbs and black hair spiked in the back. His hair looked pretty funny though, kinda like a chickes butt. He looked lean and muscular and like he had an attitude. I love killing hott people, oh how this was going to be easy or so I thought.

"The reason why your wearing a dress is because there is a school dance going on. This is where you will be introduced to your new classmates. Have fun and keep in touch with your progress."

I smirked and headed out. This will certainly be interesting.

My next destination was the party where I'd be meeting my enemy, socializing with my enemy, and meeting up with a couple of my allies who will attend the school with me.

"Just you wait Uchiha. You won't know what hit you." I licked my lips as I was quenched with a thirst. A thirst for blood, human blood that is.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry It's a little short. It's just the intro so Chapter One will be longer!

R&R


	2. Chapter One

Forbidden Love

Forbidden Love

R&R

Recap from Intro:

My next destination was the party where I'd be meeting my enemy, socializing with my enemy, and meeting up with a couple of my allies who will attend the school with me.

"Just you wait Uchiha. You won't know what hit you." I licked my lips as I was quenched with a thirst. A thirst for blood, human blood that is.

Chapter One:

Sasuke P.O.V

**Bam**

'What was that?' I thought quietly to myself.

I looked over towards the direction that every one else seemed to be looking at and there she was. She was so beautiful, porcelain skin and rosette hair, emerald eyes and not a bad looking body either. Of course such thoughts would never be spoken to anyone they'd stay in my mind for me and me only to know and think.

Her eyes darted towards me and her expression sent a chill up my back. To me her face said 'Found you' and she smirked but no sooner had she looked at me she had already looked in a different direction. She walked towards some of my friends. It seemed as if she knew them quite well.

'Hmm' I was in deep thought and became quite curious as to who she was. And I also couldn't place her but she looked seemingly familiar.

'Have I met her before?' Then I decided why not meet this girl. She has been sneaking peeks at me every now and then, looking at me as if I was a tasty snack.

'I just hope she's not a fangirl!' I grimaced at the sheer thought of them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sakura P.O.V

"Ha ha, Temari you're still funny I see." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I laughed uncontrollably at Temari's jokes. She was one of my close friends but I hadn't seen her in a while due to her mission. Her mission was to keep watch on the Uchiha, my target and enemy. She was a vampire like myself and it had been almost a year since I last saw her.

"Of course I am Princess. By the way Tsunade has put you in _his_ dorm room. That should give you a little bit of an advantage." I smirked as Temari spoke while she giggled.

"Speaking of the devil…" I titled my head towards his direction he was headed here.

'Time to work my magic' I thought evilly.

'What type of role should I choose to play? Hmm how about I play Innocent? Or maybe timid would work? Cocky?' I was deep in thought coming up with the first stage of my plan.

'I'll just try to be myself but nice.' I giggled silently to myself before my thoughts were interrupted when Temari stepping on my foot.

"Heyy Sasuke-Kun this is my friend Sakura. Sakura meet Sasuke."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm your new roommate." I'm going to have to better than this I thought to myself. But at least he seemed interested.

"Hn" He turned away and walked over to his group of friends.

"Fucking Asshole!"

'This is going to be harder than I thought, hmm' I thought to myself before my thoughts were interrupted by giggles and snickering, I looked up to find that it was none other than Temari.

Temari giggled and I sent her a death glare.

"He's like that to everyone. He gets better once you get to know him, really. Come on Saku you seriously didn't think it was going to be that easy now did you?" I glared hard at her.

"Well I didn't think it was going to be as hard as I'm sure it actually will be. But at least he's my roommate. That's got to help my situation out at least a little bit. But I can tell you this. I won't like this mission at all. I already don't like him." I snorted when he glanced in my direction and looked back at Temari.

"Just be careful Saku-Chan. You do know who he is don't you? He could be after you too, so be careful. I'll lookout for you and tell the others to be extra careful. And what ever you do, don't end up falling for him or any other human. You know the penalty for that." She looked at me with concerned eyes but I snorted at her last remarks.

"I know the penalty. And I'm not afraid of it either. And why on earth would I fall in love with a _human._ They're so disgusting!" I laughed and Temari giggled too.

"Saku-Chan!" I recognized that voice. It was Hinata's.

"Hina-Chan, how are you?" She was another one of my close friends that had come to the school undercover for a mission. I did see her recently though at a party.

Although falling in love with humans was forbidden for vampires and the penalty was death Hinata had already fallen in love with one. But only a few knew and we weren't about to tell the elders because we all loved her dearly and wouldn't want her dead. The human she fell in love attended this school as well so I would sooner or later meet him. I heard from Temari that he's a close friend with my target.

'Maybe I should befriend this Naruto character. He could be useful.'

"Well ladies let's go sit down and have a drink." Temari laughed while Hinata scowled.

"Temari-Chan you didn't sneak in alcohol did you? You know it's not allowed!" Hinata was already lecturing Temari but she didn't seem to care, in fact she looked pretty proud at her accomplishment.

"Ohh Hina-Chan what harm can a few drinks do." I nearly laughed when I spoke.

"Haruno Sakura! You of all people shouldn't be saying that. I heard from Ino-Chan what happened to you at the last party you attended. You drink too much." Hinata pointed her finger at me and waved it back and forth.

I tried to hold in my giggle but it was too hard. I had to look away and when I did my gaze caught his. Emerald met with onyx. But no sooner has I looked at him had I turned my attention back to Hinata. But when I did look at him he raised his eyebrow at me. It left me wondering what he was thinking.

"Ohh I didn't bring that much. Come on now you wouldn't want us to tell the elders about Naruto now would you?" Temari was good at finding ways to blackmail people.

"Ohh all right. I suppose a few couldn't hurt."

We walked towards the table in the very corner and Temari pulled out a bottle from her purse. She handed me a 2'6 of Whiskey, Hinata a Mickey of Vodka and a 2'6 of Rum for herself.

We started to down our drinks fast. And after drinking a 3rd of the bottle I had already begun to feel tipsy. Hinata had finished her Mickey and was passed out while Temari was at the ladies room.

A little while later I had finished ¾ of the bottle. I was already quite drunk and couldn't think clearly. All of a sudden everything went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke P.O.V

I looked over towards the girl's table only to see that Sakura was passing out. I ran over to her side to catch her before she fell to the ground.

'I don't understand why I'm helping her but she looks like she could use some.' I thought hard for a moment before I made my decision of whether or not I should help her. I decided to help her. She was my new roommate and didn't seem to like me much already and if I was going to be sharing a room with her I'd rather get along then fight.

She was already back in her seat when my thoughts were interrupted by a very drunk Temari. She looked quite angry considering Shikamaru was doing his best to carry her out quietly. I figured he was going to take her home since she was his girlfriend.

I looked over to Sakura and saw that she was still drinking and before she could take another gulp I grabbed the bottle out of her hands. She looked up at me and sent me a death glare but I shrugged it off.

"No more for you." When I told her that she looked quite taken aback and tried to argue with me. She really was an amusing girl.

She tried to argue but only babbles came out of her mouth and most didn't make any sense. Wow she was really drunk.

"Time to go home. Come on Sakura." I grabbed her bag and holy shit it was heavy. What the hell did she have in it?

I looked towards Naruto and gestured for him to come over. When he did I smacked him on the head.

"You Dobe. She's been here the whole time passed out. Bring her home you idiot." Naruto was so dumb sometimes. He was asking where Hinata was this whole time and didn't even notice the situation she was in.

I turned my attention back to Sakura. She really was a handful. She had grabbed Temari's bottle and was chugging what was left of it.

'This is going to be an exhausting night. I have a sneaky feeling I'm going to be up all night.'

Sakura tried to struggle as I lifted her up and threw her over my shoulder. She made quite the fuss and was making a huge scene. As we walked towards the exit fangirl's glared at her and fanboy's glared at me. I smirked as I carried her out of the gym and towards the school dorm.

After a little while she stopped struggling and mumbling. She had become silent as a mouse. I figured she had passed out.

We reached the dorm shortly and I set her down on the floor against the wall as I fished for my key to open the door to our room. It clicked open and I heard her groan as I picked her up bridal style. I set her down on what was her new bed and went to grab her a glass of water. Her eyes blinked open and she looked up at me as I handed her the glass of water.

She drank the whole thing but the next thing I knew she was shaking and holding her hand to her mouth.

'Fuck she's going to vomit! And she doesn't know where the bathroom is.'

I picked her up bridal style and rushed to the bathroom. I walked out the moment I heard her vomit and went to sit down and relax for a moment.

'What a great year this is going to be. My roommate is not only a girl but she's a whole load of trouble and is quite exhausting.'

But even though I thought that I still couldn't help but feel a slight attraction towards her. It would go a way right?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Normal P.O.V

Back at the dance:

"Shizune did you see that?" Tsunade asked her quietly.

"Yes I did Tsunade-Sama. My she works fast doesn't she? Seems like Sasuke will be up all night looking after her and looking after her tomorrow. Hopefully that will end up giving her an advantage or edge in the situation." Shizune whispered back to Tsunade as she scowled ahead of her.

"Still she didn't have to drink that much. Her and the other girl's know that vampire's can't drink a lot without having consequences the next day. All three of them are going to have to feed tomorrow. I don't think she even intended on making a move in her plan today. She was just having fun with the girl's. But yea I agree with you it should give her an edge. Since she seems to have made some progress tonight I'll go and report to the elders. I'll drink some sake on the way! Have fun chaperoning Shizune!" Tsunade giggled as she walked off with a bottle of her precious sake.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

How was that? Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I haven't had a lot of time to do so but here it is. Hopefully it's long enough. The next chapter should be longer. Also Sakura wasn't really mean in the chapter but she will be later. I wanted to get the Sakura and Sasuke relationship started. Otherwise it would take forever!

R&R

Hope you enjoyed it!

-Sakura-Chan


	3. Chapter Two

**Defying Fate**

This Chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers from the previous chapters =]

Kawaii Hanami

Silver Tongue theangelgirlmax

Anime Fan PR

eyezue66613

Kagura-chan15

Riku'sGal1018

9tailedmonfoxonbu

R&R

**Summary:**

Sakura is a Vampire and she has one very important mission she must complete, Kill the human Uchiha Sasuke. Who is Sasuke's mysterious new room-mate? What if they defy fate and all that is forbidden? Will the purpose of their missions be lost? SasuSaku

**Recap:**

I picked her up bridal style and rushed to the bathroom. I walked out the moment I heard her vomit and went to sit down and relax for a moment.

'What a great year this is going to be. My roommate is not only a girl but she's a whole load of trouble and is quite exhausting.'

But even though I thought that I still couldn't help but feel a slight attraction towards her. It would go a way right? (Sasuke P.O.V)

**Chapter Two: **

Sakura P.O.V

All I could remember from last night was meeting up with the girls and having a few drinks. I wasn't even that drunk and then some mysterious guy took my alcohol from me and threw me over his shoulder and brought me here. I don't even remember seeing his face. Could it have been the Uchiha?

I groaned as I turned over but the moment I heard a sudden noise I shot my eyes open and grabbed a kunai from my leg strap and was ready to attack. I looked around at my surroundings and could see no threat. Only a very handsome man around my age wandering about with his shirt off showing his nicely built muscles. His eyes darted towards me when I tried to get up as I secretly slipped my kunai back into my leg strap.

"How are you feeling?" He turned his face towards me and I stared in horror. It was Uchiha Sasuke; my enemy and mission and to think that I had called him handsome. This was really going to be a bothersome mission.

"Fine, I wasn't even that drunk last night."

"Hn" He laughed as he stalked off towards what seemed to be the kitchen.

I quickly got up and headed straight to the bathroom. Once inside I zipped open my bag relived to see that everything was still in place. I slipped on my new school uniform and redid my hair.

'The shower will have to wait. I need to go see Tsunade-Sama right away'

I headed out the door as fast as I could unnoticed and went to Tsunade's office. I immediately barged in and threw a death glare at everyone else in the room. Everyone left us alone as I snickered evilly.

"I won't be in any of my classes today."

"And why do you think that?" She definitely knew why not to mention that she had a glint of humor in her eyes.

"Got a little too drunk I guess and I seem to be a little hungrier than usual. I'm going to hunt."

"Are you so sure I'll let you?"

"I don't need your permission. I do what  
I want when I want."

"Very well Princess. Have fun."

No one would ever tell me what to do. That's just how it had always been. I'm selfish and I always will be. I'll never listen to what other say and I'll always look down on others. I can't change who I am.

I stalked off to my dorm room to grab my cloak and head out unfortunately _he_ was still there.

"Aren't you going to be late for your fist class?" I asked him as an attempt to get him out of the room and fast. My instincts were close to taking me over. That would be a very bad situation to be in. It would mean he was my lunch and that's not how I' m supposed to kill the Uchiha.

"Hn I could say the same thing for you."

"I'm not going to my classes today. I have some stuff to do."

Really he was annoying. Just how am I supposed to get rid of him?

"Good luck with that. I don't really feel like going either. You don't mind if I tag along do you?"

He really is putting on a death wish.

"Whatever. If you're coming I'm leaving now."

I darted out the door as fast as I could hoping he wouldn't follow but of course he did.

'I'll just have to take a detour I guess and it's going to have to happen fast… I can't hold it back much longer.'

"What's your hurry?"

I ignored him and kept up my pace he sighed and by the sounds of it was quite irritated.

"My name's Sasuke by the way. We got off on the wrong foot."

"Sakura"

"How ironic"

"Whatever"

"I mean because your hair is pink and your name means Cherry Blossom and they are pink. I like cherry blossoms… they remind me of a mysterious girl from my past."

"I see… I'm sure I hate cherry blossoms but I think that long ago I used to like them but I don't know why. And what do you mean your past? What happened?"

"Well… let me think for a second"

"While you're thinking I have to go somewhere for a quick sec. I'll be back soon."

I darted of as fast as my legs could take me and headed towards a dark alley.

'Smells so good… so delicious'

I could no longer hold back my vampire instincts and they soon took me over as I fed on a young girl's blood. After my thirst was quenched I quickly made my way back to the Uchiha as I wiped off some blood from my mouth to hide the evidence. But apparently that didn't help hide anything.

"Sorry it took so long."

"What were you doing?" He asked as we walked toward a small park.

"Time of the month, you know how it is. Haha" I laughed as I looked at his expression and walked a little faster.

"Sakura did you scratch yourself or something? You've got some blood on your face."

"Oh yeaa I must have." Shit. Now things were starting to look bad.

'Maybe I should lay low for a while.'

"So about that story I've remembered it.

I used to know this girl a long time ago or at least I think I used to. Maybe she's someone I dreamed up but I don't know for some reason I just know she's real. She's not someone I know from this life she's from another life long ago; a past life. For some strange reason you remind me of her. I have an image of her in my mind but her face is blank. She has long rosette locks and emerald orbs. But other that that I can't remember anything, every time I see her in a dream I can never see her face and when I'm about to she disappears and I wake up. Crazy huh?"

He laughed nervously but it didn't sound that bizarre to me.

"That's weird.

"But if she is real then I gave her something I'm almost sure of it. I always have the same dream where I give her a necklace. It was scarlet and was a locket and only I have the key to it."

'That sounds like my locket. This is really fuked up. He kind of fits the description of that guy… Hmm guess I'll have to investigate a little.'

Just then my thoughts were interrupted by my cell buzzing in my pocket.

"Excuse me for a moment."

He nodded his head as I walked off a bit so he couldn't hear since it was Temari on the phone.

"What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Near a park why?"

"Did you just feed?"

"Yeaa"

"Be careful. The police found the girl and it's going to appear on the news. I don't suggest you come to school for awhile Tsunade-Sensi is going to be mad."

"Ok got it. Sorry haha I guess I was a little careless. I had other things on my mind at the time. I'll see you in a week or so. I'm going back to the coven for a bit then."

"I'll call you with an update later then. Good luck."

'Shit I was too careless…'

"Sorry Uchiha-san I have to go. Something important just came up. I'll be back in a few weeks. See yeaa."

I left him there dumbfounded and took my leave as soon as possible. I ran back to the dorm to assemble some of my stuff before I took off to the Vampire's coven. I slipped on a black strapless dress with a cut from the thigh down on the right side, put on some heeled boots and let my hair fall down my back in a wave. I checked my make-up and suddenly heard a noise. The door was opening and I was still in the room. I didn't even look human. He got a quick glance I'm sure of it before I had the chance to depart for the Coven.

Sasuke P.O.V

I opened the door slightly disappointed but I didn't know why. Maybe it was because she wouldn't be here for a while.

'When I told her about that story she had a really strange look on her face… I wonder why?'

But my thoughts were interrupted as I heard a noise. It startled me.

"Who's there?!" I glared as I fumbled with the light switch.

I got a quick glance of her before she leaped out the window. She looked just like _her._

'Just like the girl from my dreams.'

I turned the light switch on and ran to the window but she was nowhere to be found. I felt dumbfounded… not like me at all.

'I need to clear my head.'

I called the guys for a party and after a few drinks I passed out and was completely content because my mind was blank.

'It really was just a dream.'

I decided that she was just a dream and nothing more. And she had nothing to do with Sakura.

R&R

So what did you think??????

It has been such a long time since I last updated I've been so busy with school and work. Gomen!

I hope you all like this chapter it took a lot of thought and I also edited the Intro if you want to skim through it. I changed a few key things. I plan to update more often. Thank you for all your kind reviews so far! Chritisism is welcomed I'd love your honest opinion on things so that I can change it to make it better =]

See you in the next chapter.

New Pen Name: -YumikoMiyuuReiko-Chan

Old Pen Name: Sakura-Chan1345

Also I would like a vote on the name. Which ever is rated most I'll chose =]

Your choices are:

Forbidden Love

and

Defying Fate

**誰もが知っている私てみよう！ = ]** (Tranlates to Lemme know Everyone =])

**偶然の今の不戦勝**


End file.
